Coating workpieces is an often repeated procedure in contemporary manufacturing. Workpieces may be coated by methods that include tumble coating, dip coating, and electrostatic spraying. During each of these procedures coating is applied to the workpiece prior to the workpiece being used for an intended purpose.
When the workpiece is formed partially or completely out of lattice struts or some other open framework, each of the faces of these struts or framework is exposed to the coating and coated during the coating methods listed above. By exposing each face of the workpiece to the coating being applied, each exposed face will be covered during the coating process.
When the workpiece being coated is an implantable medical device, such as a stent, all faces of the struts that comprise the stent are coated when using the coating systems identified above. For example, when dip coating is used, each face of the stent struts will be exposed to the coating. This coating will remain when the stent is removed from the dip and will dry on each face of the struts. Coating may also remain in the spaces between the struts. This phenomenon is sometimes called webbing. Here, not only are the individual struts covered, but some or all of the spaces between the struts are spanned by the coating as well.